


What Spring?

by melmelimel



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmelimel/pseuds/melmelimel
Summary: Endless regret after she realized the hollow he left when turned his back.How can we tie the loose end that stuck in a field full of thorns?
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	What Spring?

Soe dal mi halts her steps in the middle of a familiar hallway. The familiar hallway that she visited almost weekly, if not more. Whenever she needs advice, or to rant about her worries, or to be unnecessary nosy. So even though nothing bad happen to her lately, hence she even in the middle of a great time; Even after winning smart city bidding, her feet unconsciously brought her here. Only to realized midway. That the one she always seeks out, the one that has always been there for her these past years. He wished to not see her for time being.

The realization kicked her right in her gut, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Therefore she is stuck unable to move from that hallway, leaning her forehead to an empty wall of the familiar hallway.

She doesn’t realize how much she depended on him all this time.  
-

Monday week after the winning of the bidding, she kept scrolling through her email. Many emails came from her team, her partners, even advertising. But none from Mr. Han that usually forwarded an email about updated news in stock market trend to her weekly. She gritted her teeth.

“Dal mi-ah, why don’t we have a date tonight? To celebrate..” Dosan whispered from beside her.

“We already celebrated last week” she replied nonchalantly while still scrolling her email list hard. She tried to check what day Mr. Han usually sent those kinds of emails, maybe today is not the usual day. She hoped.

“yeah, but it's not just the two of us..” Do san realized that strange tone in Dal mi responses. He peeked through her monitor and saw multiple tabs opened for several emails from Mr. Han. He felt uneasy.

“Are you researching about stock trends?” he asked carefully, hoping Dal mi only checked the emails because of the topic, not because of the sender. “why?”

  
“not really, it just.. “ Dal mi still engrossed in checking the day and date of each mail.

“did you miss Mr. Han?” he asked

That question stopped Dal mi from whatever she’s been doing. She glanced up to Do san. He avoids her eyes, looking in another direction with a clenched jaw. She looked back at her monitor. It is full of opened tabs with more than a dozen emails from Mr. Han.

‘did she miss him?’ she wonders herself for the first time.

Do san noticed the silence and realization in Dal mi face, feeling angry and jealous. He walked away from her desk, clutching hard on the square box he’s been hiding in his pocket since last week.  
-  
To : Mr. Nam Do San  
I am sorry I don’t feel well, I’ll go home first.  
-  
She texted him, not long after he left her desk. She kind of felt guilty towards him. But she can’t just muster up the courage to having a date with him. She felt lost. In the midst of high achievement, a great company of her loyal team and got back together with her ex. She felt unexpectedly lonely.

She walked out towards the lobby in slow steps. She wanted to prolong her steps. She wanted to take a round tour to that familiar hallway of SH. But she can only walk around the lobby seating area where she usually met Mr. Han to get advice from, or when they are having a casual conversation about what side dish he liked and disliked. Feeling her heart getting heavier as time goes, she walked briskly out of the office. She decided to take the bus instead of driving her car.

Rain pouring hard halfway to the bus stop. She ended up drenched. When she brushed her bangs back, she felt warm water on her face. Did she just cry? Why?  
And she sobbed in that empty bus stop.  
-  
Do san rushed to meet Dal mi to the parking lot, hoping she is still there finding an empty car. And when he turned back to search for his own car, he saw a figure leaning sadly towards a black Mercedes steering wheel. Across from dalmi’s red car.

There, for the first time, Do san saw a proud figure of Mr. Han letting a frustrated growl and maybe a suppressed sob. For the first time, he saw a sharp and strong figure of the director Han crumbled down. He hated that view. He doesn’t know why, but he resented to be the only one seeing the other side of cold face of Mr. Han.

He texted dal mi to know where she is. She said she took the bus home. That he didn’t need to worry. But his uneasiness just can’t keep him still. He drove fast, hoping to catch her at the bus stop. His gut telling him, that if he doesn’t run to her now, this will left an unexpected hollow space between them.  
-

He saw a hunched figure at the bus stop. She is drenched from the sudden rain. He hated how similar that view from the view that he saw at the parking lot.

He can only park his car across the bus stop. Just when he buckled down his seat belt and wanted to run to catch her. He saw her put her head up. With a face full of tears, she let out a strangled sob alone in that empty bus stop. One hand clutched at her heart hard, and one hand kept hitting her thigh. Clearly wanting to stop her crying but unable to.

Despise the view that he is looking at, he stops what he is doing. He turned his steer back to the road. His anger flared up more than his worries about her. He can get her message now. She wanted to be alone. She doesn’t want him to see her at the moment, that he doesn’t need to see this.

Right. He doesn’t need to see this. He decided to keep a blind eye. He runs fast from that view.  
-

After that incident, neither Do san and Dal mi bother to explain what happen that day. Or to clearing the mishap between them. They go on their day as if nothing happens. Only that, Dosan now neglected the square box he’s been carrying for past weeks in the deepest of his closet.

Do san couldn’t take it anymore. He just rushed out from a heated argument with dal mi in his car. They are on a night date after a long day of work. But she kept checking her phone for work-related matters. He became more annoyed by her passive behavior towards their relationship.

How and why his dream romance become like this? Since when it became all wrong? It almost torture. Did he chase empty clouds all this time? He can always find another girl, even a newbie girl is looking more attractive than dal mi these days; he thoughts.

He stopped his steps. Surprised by his own honest thinking. How can that kind of thought cross his mind? Did his feeling is that shallow?

“Do san-ah!!” Dal mi shouted and running to him. “I am sorry, this is an urgent matter. Secretary Kim been calling me nonstop since an hour ago. I just realized I mute down my phone. She had an emergency mishap in the latest contract we signed yesterday.. so please, I am not neglecting you..”

With his back still turn away from dal mi, her voice kept getting further away. His own thoughts kept getting clearer. Does all of his passionate wooing attempt towards dal mi is only came out of his inferior feeling. Does he chase his love or he just chasing a proud feeling of getting a girl?. These days it became easier and easier to not calling her before sleep. Or to not waiting and driving her home when she had to took overtime at the office. He felt lighter when he spent time researching a new type of coding than being with her. He felt happier hanging out with his old friend at a reunion he never attended before. Did all the flame between them is vanishing already?.

Dal mi tugs his sleeve to turn his body facing her. She kept explaining reasons to him, trying really hard to save their day.

“Dal mi, stop. I understand” he mumbled.

Now, facing each other. They realized how hard for them to keep up their mask. He can see now, how messy she looked. Not how he used to see her whenever they are having a date. How deep her crease been there in her face. How it kept getting darker, her under eyes are. How tired her face seems.

She can see now, how distant his expression. How mismatch their feeling now. How he is kept getting easily annoyed whenever they are alone. How he kept glancing at his wrist whenever they finish eating out. How different his happy expression in the office when bantering between chul san and yong san. He is unhappy too.

“You can sort out the problem inside the car, I will go buy some warm drinks nearby. After that, we can talk” He said in unexpected calmness. Like a realization just hit him or something.

She can see the end when she saw his disappearing back as he walks away. She can see their end.  
-

Days go by. Time keeps ticking without care whatsoever. Dal mi opened her eyes again, every morning at 6 am. Without alarm or urgent need. She kept getting up at the same time the sun rises. No matter how tired she made herself the day before. And for these past three months, she never abstains from going to work. How much she hopes herself getting flu or fever. Her body is in epitome condition. So she can’t make excuses for having a sick day.

Her relationship with Do san is better than ever. Seems like being best friends fits them best. They are happier like this. Do san even comfortable enough to be brought up in several circumstances that he is having a crush on someone. Their work is more efficient and their company grew up faster than anyone ever thought. All is well between them.

But how come she is still can’t move on from missing that particular someone. She never saw nor talk to him these past three months. She didn’t have any chance. She can’t help but seek him out again after a month of not seeing him, only to find excuses from Mr. Park that he is having a meeting outside the office. She tried again three times. The excuses are kind of made sense. He had to travel abroad for several days. He took a visit to the out town company that he is invested in. He got an important meeting all day long. If she wanted to believe that, she can. But somehow she can’t believe that excuses, seems made up. She knew he ought to be busy all day all time, he is a director now. Rumored to be promoted to be the next ceo of sandbox. But she is just upset, how come their ending can’t be more slightly better and less painful than her romance breaks up.

What made her even angrier is that he did visit them. He visited grandma at least once every other week. Knowing grandma's conditions not getting any better given her age. He tried hard to become a good grandson to her. Provided her with an automatic wheelchair, special bed, even bought one self-drive car from her company just for grandma. But he always found time to visit when she is not there. No matter how hard she predicted his upcoming visit, she can’t just grab a glance of him.  
She knew she is shameless. That she doesn’t have the rights to be mad at him or resent his action. But her heart kept throbbing pain, the regrets kept coming at her end of the day. When she realized how foolish she is to let go of someone so precious. And now she can’t even have a chance to ask for forgiveness. All the pain and long nights drown in tears make her heart numb. It keeps getting harder to keep put a bright smile in front of grandma, in front of her co-workers, or even when she is alone. She needs a chance. She is desperate of a chance. That now she can only pray wholeheartedly to the hand of fate.  
-

Han ji pyeong couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw a familiar car on the side of the street, do san is there with a big smile and laugh, but not with dal mi. They kept getting closer and closer, romantically, and there do san is nearly kissing the stranger girl. He rushed to that car, surprised both of them.

Opening the driver's car door abruptly, he shouted “Nam Do san ssi!” ji pyeong tried hard to still sound decent.

Both do san and the girl are shocked and pull out from each other. Do san surprised to find Mr. Han face after so long not seeing him.

“Hyung?” do san starlted.

‘How dare he called me hyung!’ ji pyeong thought, he grab do san jacket and politely asking him to get out “Nam do san ssi, can I have a word.”

“ah! Okay” do san agreed, but he assured his companion first, before following Mr. Han to take enough steps away from the car.

“Long time no see..” Do san tried to start a civil conversation, but han ji pyeong couldn’t stand a chit chat, he is angry to found what do san doing behind dal mi back. Or so he thought.

“what do you think you are doing? Are you openly cheated now?!” ji pyeong grabbed do san collar.

“What!!” do san shocked by how angry mr. han in front of him. “Let this go!” he yanked his handoff.

“What do you mean cheated?!” do san hissed angrily, he doesn’t want the girl in the car hearing any of their conversation

“Are you an idiot?! What about dal mi ssi !!” ji pyeong lost it and shove do san shoulder hard

Do san realize what all this is about, finally getting what mr. han fusing about.

‘ah! He still cares.Yet he doesn’t know anything. How hard he must be avoiding dal mi to know nothing about her update. Even the janitor knows the gossip about do san and dal mi separation. How come he knew nothing?’ Dosan kept his thought to himself. Shaking his head in disbelief. do san decided he want to play with the situation a little bit “what do you care mr. han?” 

Han ji pyeong is beyond shocked hearing those words came out from do san. It has only been three months. How fast he let go of the one he said that he will love forever.

Clenching his jaw, he looked madder than ever. “I can beat you to a pulp if you really played her feeling. So tell me your reason or I will do it here and now” he threatened to do san seriously.

Surprised by how serious mr. han look and sound, do san stepped back. He doesn’t want to get into a fight now. Not with nothing in the bet, not with his new girlfriend around.

“calm down! geez!” do san can’t hide the truth anymore “dal mi and I part ways two months ago. We realize we better of as friends anyway.”

“We realized we are not for each other. But we keep being best friends and partner in business.” do san played with his hair in nervousness. This new angry version of mr. han scare him and made him felt guilty about all his immature act in the past. “she even knew I got a new girlfriend already, she even gave me a good advice how to court her”

Shocked by the fact he just heard and his huge misunderstanding, han ji pyeong felt faint. He stumbles several steps back. Do san trying to save him from falling, but he straightens himself before dosan could reach him. Silence for a minute. He looks back to the man in front of him.

“I am sorry to disturb you then” Han ji pyeong tried to sound stable even though his heart thumping loud and uneven.

“Hyung.” Do san started “can I call you that?” his gaze asks for permission.

Having no reaction from ji pyeong he continued. “I am sorry for causing you so much trouble in the past. I admit I am still immature. I am truly sorry” he bowed down in front of ji pyeong.

Ji pyeong could only saw his confession in silent awe.

“Hyung. I am glad I finally had a chance to meet you again, even in these circumstances.” Do san sent a gratitude smile “ I knew I had no right to ask you anything. But my friend also need a chance to meet you again hyung”

Do san tried to read ji pyeong face, but he is clueless. “you are way too good at avoiding us..” he mumbled

Ji pyeong needs time to process things. He looked back at do san, how happy he looked now. How could he be happy and already made another relationship with a whole new person?. While he is still stuck in the past alone, still having sleepless night and still had to drown himself with drinks alone because of the pain that occurs because of them. how could he still suffer alone?

“you are not the only one who suffering hyung..” do san said while giving a meaningful look towards ji pyeong.

“do san-ah?” the girl from do san car called out do san. Do san asking ji pyeong permission to leave.

Ji pyeong is left on the sidewalk alone. Stand still, astonished by the newfound fact he just heard.  
-

PS: how should ji pyeong forgive dal mi? I am honestly clueless about how they could mend their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Han ji pyeong deserves happiness so that I can sleep peacefully.


End file.
